SHIELD - The Room
by Loki-Sylversinking
Summary: OS / Prompt: Écris une histoire qui se termine par "Et voici la pièce où c'est arrivé."


**_Ecris une histoire qui se termine par "Et voici la pièce où c'est arrivé."_**

 **SHIELD Helicarrier Bridge atmosphere**

 **Brian Tyler – Into Eternity**

Phil Coulson avait le visage grave, les deux mains crispées sur le tableau de bord tactile et holographique. Une carte en partie brouillée se dessinait en traits digitaux bleus devant eux sans qu'ils n'y prêtent plus d'attention. Seul l'objet technologique démantelé par la vision éclatée préoccupait les esprits. La jeune agente du SHIELD se demanda si Coulson avait un jour eu un regard aussi inquiet. Et c'était peu dire, vu le nombre d'aventures qu'ils avaient déjà vécu. L'expression de Fitz aussi, dans un coin de la pièce avec sa tablette, ne laissait rien présager de bon. Simmons partit hâtivement hors de la pièce, très certainement pour se rendre au laboratoire à l'étage inférieur avant même que son supérieur ne lui en donne l'ordre. C'était son travail, elle savait quoi faire. Mélinda n'était pas nerveuse visiblement. Elle était concentrée, sur le qui-vive, comme à chaque fois. Face à toutes ces personnes, Skye se sentait déjà mise de côté. C'était elle qui avait percé le schéma et avait dégoté les conversations cryptées, mais elle ne comprenait toujours pas où ils voulaient en venir. En plus de cela, l'asgardienne aux côtés de Coulson lui mettait un peu la pression. Elle avait beau l'avoir déjà vu une fois, même si elle avait l'air ridicule par moment à cause de son comportement déplacé par rapport aux humains, elle en imposait avec son armure, ses armes et son regard qui en disait long sur son existence de semi-immortelle. Ou vraiment immortelle ? Skye n'aurait su dire si les gens de son espèce pouvaient vivre toute l'éternité ou non. La voix de Coulson brisa le silence.

« Fitz. Tu vas aider Simmons au labo. Je veux un rapport d'ici une demi-heure sur cet artefact. »

Le principal intéressé acquiesça et sortit de la pièce sans attendre.

« May. Je veux que tu restes ici à surveiller le bus. C'est trop dangereux pour nous de laisser l'endroit sans surveillance avec un Kree dans la zone de confinement. »

Mélinda parut vouloir protester, décroisant les bras, mais le regard du directeur était bien trop insistant pour qu'elle ose remettre ses ordres en question. Il y eut un silence durant lequel Coulson se remit à fixer l'artefact. La guerrière asgardienne avait son regard rivé sur lui, prête à toute éventualité, attendant de savoir comment il allait réagir à toutes les informations qu'elle lui avait transmises. C'est alors qu'il releva son regard sur la jeune femme en face de lui qui s'était retenue tout ce temps de parler, tendue mais mise en garde sur sa manière impulsive d'agir.

« Skye.

\- Monsieur ?

\- Je veux que tu viennes sur le terrain avec Dame Sif et moi-même. Seulement nous trois. Je ne veux pas que nous attirions l'attention d'Hydra ou de qui que ce soit d'autre. Et pas de digression, c'est bien compris ? »

Son regard était lourd de conséquences si elle en venait à lui désobéir encore un fois. Elle acquiesça lentement.

« Bien. Allons-y. »

Et tout le monde se mit en mouvement. Mélinda May rejoignit son poste derrière les caméras de surveillance du bus, où elle pouvait observer les mouvements de tous les membres de l'équipage et entrer en contact avec le directeur et son équipe de terrain en cas de problème. Tout était réglé comme du papier à musique. Fitz-Simmons étudiait l'artefact et l'objet dans lequel il était enfermé en détail, essayant virtuellement toutes les possibilités d'ouverture pour pouvoir récupérer l'artefact sans dommage. Sif était là pour le récupérer, et elle ne serait pas en mesure de l'extraire de la technologie midgardienne. Il était donc de leur devoir de trouver un plan de sortie au plus vite.

Quant à l'asgardienne et les deux agents du SHIELD, ils venaient de finir de s'équiper chacun de leur côté avant leur nouvelle mission. Skye devait l'avouer, elle était un peu nerveuse. Et quand Coulson la coinça seule dans le couloir pour lui toucher deux mots, ce fut encore pire. Elle n'avait vraiment pas besoin d'autant de pression. La seule chose qui put la réconforter un peu fut la chaleur dans le regard du directeur qui témoignait de son affection pour elle. Elle savait qu'il faisait ça par devoir plus que par envie. Elle l'avait bien deviné à force. Il aimait la voir prendre des initiatives. Cela permettait parfois de sauver plus qu'ils ne l'auraient cru. Mais parfois, ce n'était pas le cas…

« Skye. Ce que tu as fait la dernière fois ? Pas d'accord. Je sais que tu voulais bien faire, ajouta-t-il immédiatement avant qu'elle ne réussisse à l'interrompre. Mais parfois il vaut mieux laisser un criminel se faire tuer plutôt que de mettre la vie de toute ton équipe en danger.

\- Mais il n'est pas quelqu'un de mauvais !

\- Je sais que c'est ce que tu penses. Mais l'équipe passe avant tout, et nous aurions pu perdre Simmons si je n'avais pas réussi à vous extraire de la zone in extremis. »

Skye se tut. Elle ne trouva rien à redire. Il avait raison, mais elle avait tout de même envie de lui tenir tête et d'avoir le dernier mot.

« Il m'a sauvé la vie. »

Phil resta silencieux un instant. On pouvait voir une nette compassion dans son regard, une triste compassion, et elle ne voyait pas pourquoi il en ressentait à l'instant. Le silence était tendu entre eux, ils savaient que le temps leur était compté mais aucun d'eux ne semblait capable de briser le regard qu'ils échangeaient. Skye sentait une étrange tristesse en elle, une tristesse solitaire qui faisait son chemin.

« Je sais. »

Même Coulson avait le ton encore plus grave. Elle ne sut dire pourquoi, mais il se pencha vers elle et la prit dans ses bras. Elle se figea un instant mais il ne lui fallut pas longtemps avant de se détendre et de se laisser à l'étreinte. Skye savait pertinemment ô combien Coulson n'était pas du genre démonstratif, alors elle ne le rejetterait pas pour une étreinte dont elle avait réellement besoin, là, tout de suite. Les dernières semaines avaient été bien trop difficiles. Il lui fallait une pause. Et certainement à lui aussi.

« Je te promets que je ne te laisserai plus sans surveillance comme la dernière fois. Je ne risquerai pas de te perdre.

\- Je sais. »

Elle était sincère, et elle savait qu'il l'était tout autant. Il n'avait pas voulu que les événements récents s'enchaînent ainsi. Il n'avait jamais voulu être obnubilé par des projets aliens plus que la sécurité des membres de sa propre équipe. Ils étaient tous les deux en tort, mais comme chacun avait ses raisons pour avoir agi de la sorte, ils s'étaient immédiatement pardonnés. Il la relâcha lentement.

« Tu restes près de moi. »

Elle eut un sourire en coin.

« Oui monsieur le directeur. »

Coulson se permit un petit sourire amusé et ils entreprirent ensuite de traverser le couloir, se reconcentrant sur la mission qui les attendait. Sif était déjà hors du bus, habillée en midgardienne par Mélinda par soucis de discrétion. Et c'était quelque chose à ne pas rater. Heureusement pour elle, elle avait échappé à la robe à fleur que Simmons aurait voulu la voir porter. Au lieu de cela, elle avait un pantalon et un simple t-shirt noir. De toute manière, elle n'avait pas besoin de plus niveau protection, elle possédait déjà une force surhumaine. Skye enclencha la sécurité de son arme tandis que son supérieur activait le micro intégré dans sa veste pour garder la ligne avec l'agent May.

« Bien. Nous y allons. »

Ils s'engagèrent sur le tarmac et passèrent le grillage qui les séparait de la route. Lola les attendait sur le bas-côté, dissimulée par un camouflage efficace et un dispositif électronique évitant toute possibilité de détection. Fitz avait été très ingénieux sur ce coup-là, au grand bonheur du propriétaire de la voiture. Le petit groupe prit place dans le véhicule et ils démarrèrent sans attendre. Mieux valait ne pas prendre plus de retard. Si Hydra cherchait les artefacts, ils devaient mettre la main sur celui-ci avant qu'ils n'en aient connaissance.

Ils ne mirent pas longtemps à rejoindre le centre-ville mais un peu plus que s'ils n'avaient pu utiliser les réacteurs qui permettaient à Lola de voler. Question de discrétion, encore une fois. Ils parquèrent la voiture dans un endroit peu fréquenté, derrière un grand immeuble et un entrepôt abandonné. L'endroit était pauvre, c'en était presque désolant. Skye se sentit désolé pour l'enfant qui jouait avec une roue de vélo. Elle ne savait pas comment il pouvait avoir un tel sourire. Mais après tout, il n'avait pas conscience des catastrophes qui étaient arrivées au cœur de la ville des décennies plus tôt. Si la terre était pauvre et que la vie y était courte, ce n'était nullement un phénomène naturel, mais une des conséquences d'une ancienne présence magique.

Ils traversèrent une ruelle déserte. Les bâtiments autour d'eux paraissaient abandonnés. Ils arrivèrent au pied d'un immeuble dont une façade s'était écroulée. Sif fronça les sourcils.

« Ce doit être ici. La concentration en magie est forte. Cette explosion n'a rien de naturel.

\- Elle a été causée par l'artefact ?

\- J'en suis certaine.

\- S'il est capable de ça malgré sa protection, il nous faut le mettre en lieu sûr au plus vite. »

La porte devant eux était grande ouverte. Coulson parut soudainement préoccupé, et il avait de bonnes raisons. Skye se tendit devant son expression. Seule Sif ne voyait pas le danger venir à l'instant. Ils pénétrèrent dans le grand hall, et à l'instant où ils virent une forme se mouvoir dans l'ombre, la jeune agente dégaina son arme et la pointa sur l'homme. Celui-ci cessa tout mouvement et se redressa lentement, alerté par les bruits de pas, levant les mains en l'air par réflexe. Son regard croisa celui de Coulson.

« Professeur Randolph ? »

Il haussa les épaules avec un sourire gêné.

« Lui-même ? »

En voyant Sif aux côté du duo de choc du SHIELD, il déglutit. Heureusement pour lui, elle ne parut pas le reconnaître. Après tout, cela faisait des années et des années qu'il avait déserté sa mission asgardienne pour vivre parmi les midgardiens.

« Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici ?

\- J'imagine que j'ai été, comme vous, attirez par l'architecture de l'endroit ?

\- Arrêtez de vous foutre de nous, intervint Skye en faisant quelques pas vers lui.

\- D'accord, d'accord. »

Coulson fit signe à son agente de baisser son arme, et celle-ci s'exécuta malgré l'envie de le menacer un peu plus longtemps. Un peu moins sous pression, Elliot Randolph baissa les bras et s'expliqua d'un ton plus sérieux.

« Vous savez, j'étudie cet artefact depuis de nombreuses années déjà. Quatre ou cinq, s'empressa-t-il de mentir pour s'assurer qu'il n'attirait pas l'attention de Sif. Jamais je n'ai su où il pouvait se trouver. Rien dans les livres, rien dans les rumeurs. Aucune trace. Aucune, jusqu'à aujourd'hui. C'est surprenant, n'est-ce pas ? Extrêmement surprenant. Quelque chose, ou plutôt quelqu'un, a dû faire un faux pas. »

Son regard était insistant. Coulson fronça les sourcils, dérangé par le sous-entendu. Elliot passa brièvement sur le sujet et poursuivit, leur faisant signe de le suivre. Ils s'exécutèrent, non sans méfiance. Sif était silencieuse mais n'en était pas moins sur ses gardes.

« J'ai remarqué, parmi toutes les histoires sous-disant surnaturelles que les journalistes dénichent, cette histoire étrange d'un bâtiment qui aurait explosé sans qu'aucune bombe ou qu'aucune source d'explosion ne soit trouvé. Seulement des victimes. Deux victimes. Une jeune femme dont le corps a totalement disparu et dont les contours se sont incrustés dans le mur comme si quelqu'un avait voulu les tracer. Et un homme, statufié dans une sorte de cocon lisse et dur, noir comme l'encre. Pourquoi, me demandez-vous ? Je n'en ai aucune idée. Il n'y a aucun témoignage sur ce genre de phénomène. Le seul qui soit récurent est celui de la femme. On dit que celui qui s'approche de l'orbe retrouve l'ombre de son existence projetée sur les murs. Un fantôme. Oui, il ne reste plus qu'un fantôme de votre existence complète. On a retrouvé de l'homme des sms envoyés à un ami. Voilà le plus intéressant, et attendez voir. Des sms évoquant une troisième personne. Il s'agit d'un jeune garçon. Et pourtant, aucune trace de lui. »

Ils traversèrent un étroit couloir, seulement éclairé par la lumière réussissant à passer à travers les fissures du bâtiment. Un peu plus loin devant eux, une pièce semblait plongée dans le noir complet, ce qui était vraiment étrange quand on savait que toutes les autres pièces de l'immeuble étaient un minimum éclairées, ou que l'on pouvait le beige des murs.

« Un enfant portée disparu, qui s'est malgré tout trouvé dans la pièce au moment de l'explosion. Etrange, vraiment très étrange. Autre chose très étrange, l'explosion n'a pas eu d'impact sur la pièce en elle-même. Non, au contraire. L'endroit où se trouve l'artefact est le mieux conservé de l'immeuble. Un peu noirci, certes, mais conservé comme si sa construction venait d'être achevée. »

Dans la pénombre de la salle en face d'eux se détachait seulement une faible lueur bleue au sol, les bords d'un carré de lumière bleu qui brillait au sol, comme si l'orbe était recouverte d'une grosse dalle de pierre, comme si on avait tenté de l'enterrer en espérant que sa désolation ne se répande plus autour de lui. Mais à force d'enfermement et par contact avec le sol, l'orbe avait fini par absorber lentement la capacité vitale de la ville entière. Elliot Randolph avait le visage dissimulé par la pénombre et ni Coulson ni Skye n'était rassuré par ce qu'ils venaient d'entendre. Sif était de glace, mais il était indéniable qu'elle était tendue malgré tout. Pour ne rien arranger à la situation, le professeur eut un sourire malicieux et leur fit signe d'entrer dans la salle obscure.

« Et voici la pièce où c'est arrivé. »


End file.
